Freshman!
by marluxiaheart
Summary: Hazing: humiliating and sometimes dangerous initiation rituals, especially as imposed on college students seeking membership to a fraternity or sorority... Roxas begins life as a college kid, joining a fraternity and discovering the secrets, pranks, joy, pain and parties that come with being a brother.


It's pledge week, and I'm a freshman. You know what that means? I'm going to be hazed just so I can live in some cheap, stupid house with a bunch of stupid guys because I can't afford the dorms. There's two fraternities here. The first one is where they pretend the university is fucking Harvard - football, rugby, intimidating GPAs and rich parents. The second one isn't much better - band wannabes, undecided majors, broken plumbing and ramen noodles. Both of these living options made my stomach churn. Either way, I would hate whatever fraternity house I lived at.

I approached the porch of Delta Kappa Epsilon, clutching my suitcase with one hand, and the other one hiding away the embarrassing campus map my mom printed me. The breeze of autumn blew through my hair, leaves stirred around on the ground, crunching and flying away. This is what college looked like in those cliche movies.

"Um, hello?" I was too lost in my thoughts to acknowledge that one of my roommates opened the door for me.

"Oh, hey!" My palms perspired, "This is D K E, right?"

Snickering, the red-headed boy pointed a crude finger at the sign above the door. On the sign were three strange symbols, which I assume was the answer to my question, "Do you read Greek?"

"Well, no."

"Me either," He gestured his hand, inviting me inside the house. "You just need to know that reads D K E. Don't forget it, or I might have to brand you so you'll remember it forever."

I came inside, trying to laugh off the awkwardness of the conversation. The boy gave a slum, stale laugh, letting me know that he wasn't trying to be funny.

"My name's Axel." He said, walking toward my room, "And you are?"

"Roxas," I followed him down the hallway. The room was dark, Axel felt the wall for the lightswitch, flipping it on. In my room was a bed in the corner, a TV from the 90's in the opposite corner, a desk with a lamp on it made out of beer cans, a dresser, and a cheap rug. I threw my suitcase and backpack on the bed, "What year are you?" I had to get that question out of the way.

"I'm a senior. But it's okay buddy, I'm not that douche that fucks with all the freshmen."

"Oh," I swallowed, trying to find reassurance in his words, "Well that's good, because I honestly have no idea what I'm doing here."

"You'll pick up fast, you don't seem like one Theta Chi guys. Theta Chi is the other fraternity here. Bunch of preppy faggots who are still caught up in being popular or whatever the fuck they consider it."

"My brother lives there. He's a year older than me... Sora Hikaru, do you know him?" I unzipped my bag to unpack my clothes and put them in my dresser. Axel sat on the desk chair, digging around in his pocket.

"Yup." His hands were fixated on peeling the wrapper off a pack of cigarettes, "He's an alright dude, I don't talk to him much but I have no reason to dislike him." Flipping the lid open, he grabbed out one of the cigarettes and tossed it at me, "You smoke?"

"Um, not really." Axel lit his cigarette up right in my room, then threw the lighter at me. I put the grit between my lips, flicking the lighter and inhaling in.

"Well shit, that's good. I've been smoking since I was 15." Axel was ashing his cigarette on the floor, and that's when I realized why that gaudy rug was there.

"What's up?" A guy with a disoriented mullet-mohawk hairstyle stood in the doorway, holding a stack of textbooks. "I got this kid's books for you."

"Oh, awesome! Thanks. Hey, this is Roxas." I forced myself to smile.

"I'm Demyx." Demyx came over and shook my hand, then handed me all my books, "Looks like you're taking most of the same classes as me. Don't you feel honored?"

I had to admit, this Demyx guy seemed _really_ flamboyant. But I was relieved to know that I would know someone in my classes. "Yeah, all these classes are real dumb though." That they were- advanced chemistry, financial management, ceramics and welding, and psychology.

"Have you met Marluxia yet?" Demyx cocked his head and grinned, "He'd love you. I'll go get him, hang on."

Axel and I watched Demyx leave the room, then quickly came back with a pink-haired boy, who was wearing just his boxers. "Aw, my new favorite freshman." Marluxia put his arm around my shoulders, nuzzling his face into my hair.

"Oh, um, hi, okay, wow, what?" This was way out of my comfort zone.

"I'm just being friendly!" Marluxia let go of me. He was much taller and more built that I was. If I had an enemy in this house, it would be him... I could already see it happening.

"Sorry, hi, we're friends, I'm just not a fan of being touched."


End file.
